Surprise at King's Cross
by StealMyShow
Summary: Harry's family goes to King's Cross Station during their daughter Lily's first year and meet someone unexpected.


"Don't be nervous, Lily. I'm sure you'll get into Gryffindor," Ginny told her daughter on September 1. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Okay, thanks, Mom," she replied, still feeling slightly nervous about the legendary sorting ceremony that would come in a few hours.

"James, you first onto Platform 9 3/4," Harry said to his oldest son. James, pushing his trolley, ran headfirst into the brick barrier between platforms nine and ten and disappeared into the barrier. He was closely followed by Albus and then Harry, his father.

Lily, the youngest of the Potter family, had just gotten through as well when a little boy, eleven years old, ran up to Ginny and tapped her shoulder. He was very small and nervous, as any first year Hogwarts student would be, with dirty blonde shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. "Excuse me, miss," he nervously asked Ginny after he got her attention, "is this where you get to platform nine and three-quarters? My parents aren't magic and don't know how."

Ginny replied, "You just run right into that barrier over there. Non-magic people normally can't get through, but they can of their children are magical, so your parents can just follow you once you're through. You just follow me and do exactly as I do."

The little boy turned around and motioned for his parents to come to the barrier. His father was tall, blonde, and slightly overweight. His mom, like him, was very small. She had light blue eyes and curly brown hair that went down to her shoulders. They followed their son up to the barrier and watched Ginny run through.

"Come on," the boy told his parents. "You can go through too." The boy fearlessly ran through and was closely followed by his parents, who both flinched when they were about to hit the barrier.

When they emerged, they were on a train platform with several other families. A sign hung above the wall that they emerged from. On the sign was written "Platform 9 3/4." They ran up to their first-year son, who exclaimed, "You made it through too!"

While he was excitedly talking to his parents, Ginny was explaining to Harry that she had helped a little boy get through the barrier for the first time. Harry felt a sense of deja vu as he remembered the Weasleys doing the same for him before his first year. "There he is," Ginny stated, pointing to the little blonde boy that had made it through. Harry thought nothing of it until he saw the boy's father.

Harry ran up to the boy's father and tapped him on the shoulder. When the man turned around for Harry to see, Harry exclaimed, "Dudley?! Is that you?"

The man turned around and said, "Harry! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Good to see you again, Big D," calling him by his nickname.

The boy looked up, saw Harry's scar, and his face lit up as he asked his father, "Is this Uncle Harry?" Dudley nodded as the boy said to Harry, "He talks about you all the time. Is it true that you survived an evil wizard attack? Is that why you have that scar?"

Harry was touched by his cousin's kindness. It had been years since they had seen each other, and only once had Dudley ever said anything nice to Harry. He slowly nodded as a smile spread across his face.

The train whistle blew, and the boy, along with all of the children at the station, ran onto the train after saying goodbye to their parents.

"Harry," Dudley said, breaking the momentary silence between them, "Have you met my wife Ariel?" The small brunette woman standing behind him let out a quiet "hi" as she moved next to Dudley.

"Nice to meet you Ariel." Harry turned around. Ginny was looking at him, so Harry waved at her to come over to meet them. Once she got there, he told her, "Ginny this is my cousin Dudley and his wife Ariel."

"Nice to meet you," Ginny politely said tentatively, knowing that Harry had only ever talked badly about his cousin.

"That boy you helped was their son... their son…" Harry paused as he realized that he had never heard the boy's name.

"His name is Harry," Dudley answered with a smile on his face.

A tear formed in Harry Potter's eye. "Harry," he repeated. "His name is Harry."

* * *

**Note: Ariel is an OC that I just made up for this story.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
